Breath In, Then Out
by sarahofearth
Summary: (The Rundown) Travis and Beck, directly after their adventure in the jungle. Beck tries to deal with Travis’ situation without killing him first.


A/N Okay, I don't know if anybody's seen the movie, and if you haven't you're missing out, but this is my take on what happened after the Rundown. And if I don't get one review I _refuse_ to update.

Disclaimer If I could own any movie it _would_ totally be this one, hands down. But I don't so there!

"God!" Travis whined yet again. He deeply regretted pulling the "Lightning and Thunder" fighting style on Beck. The second the 6-foot man got in the car, he gave him a very powerful blow to the nose.

"Shut up," Beck demanded.

"Shut up," Travis said out of habit.

"If you didn't have anger problems this would have all been avoided," Travis exclaimed, nursing his swollen and bleeding nose. "We would have walked out of my father's house and driven peacefully home, wherever that is…"

"Travis, I know you," Beck said. "A ride home with you is _never_ peaceful. And home is going to be somewhere far, far away from here,"

So here the two men sat, driving away from Travis' childhood home. They drove about ten blocks away before stopping at a Circle-K to get Travis something for his bleeding nose.

"Don't move," Beck ordered, in his usual strong voice.

He got out of the car and slipped on his sunglasses before walking coolly towards the doors.

Travis pulled away his hands, which were preventing the blood from falling everywhere, and wiped his red fingers on the seat. He continued to do this until he realized whose car he was in. Hastily, he attempted to wipe the blood off but it was no use. He had only managed to make the seat even more ruined. The seat absorbed all the blood as is if it were a sponge.

Travis saw Beck walking out of the store holding a small plastic bag. He panicked and quickly took off his jacket to cover the stain.

Beck slid back into his seat then stared at Travis bewilderedly. The young man was definitely crazy; he was smiling at Beck oddly with blood running down his lip. He also noticed Travis was sweating, what was that all about? Maybe it was from blood-loss? Beck squinted at him once more before awkwardly handing Travis the bag.

Travis looked inside and found a box of hand wipes. He opened the package and wiped the drying blood out of his nose. Beck turned out of the parking lot and drove a distance before noticing how weird Travis was acting again. The young man was staring at him strangely again getting him a bit spooked, he turned into a lot and stared at his sweating rundown.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Beck asked quizzically. "You're sweating and giving me looks, and I want to know what's up _now_."

Travis sat there for a second and glanced quickly and worriedly at his jacket on the seat. Beck caught the look and pulled at the jacket. The young man smacked his hand onto the jacket quicker and looked up at the older man anxiously. Beck gave him an apprehensive look before prying the younger man's hand off the coat.

"Gosh your strong, how often do you work out?" Travis asked, massaging his grabbed wrist, only trying to distract Beck from the seat.

Beck swiftly tugged the jacket off the seat and stared at the red mess that used to be his beautiful seat.

Travis stared at the older man's face as it went from concerned to furious. Beck, nostrils flaring, slowly lifted his head to Travis who was smiling guiltily at him.

"I'm going to kill you,"

Travis didn't remember much after the big fist heading toward him punched him in the face. He woke up in a simple-looking bed. It had red and blue sheets and white pillows. The rest of the room was done in these colors. The young man rubbed his eyes shortly and quietly got out of bed.

He checked a mirror that stood in the corner of the room. He was still wearing his same filthy clothes and shoes. Everything was the same on him with the exception of his sore face and numb nose.

Travis had an idea of where he might be, but just to make sure he started snooping around the room and bathroom. He silently opened drawers and cabinets finding only average bathroom condiments. He found a razor and decided to shave off his scruffy goatee.

Once he was done with that, he went in the room again and opened a dresser. Yep, he was definitely at Beck's place. Who else would have a cookbook in the guest room?

Travis tried to open the door but found it locked from the outside. "What the?" He thought. Oh, this sucked! The young man banged on the door and called loudly out for Beck.

"Right on cue," Beck thought to himself. He was waiting for the younger man to wake up and throw a tantrum while _he_ made some calls and plans to get new living arrangements. He had just finished the last deal when he heard pounding downstairs.

Beck walked casually down the stairs and unbolted the door. He opened it and entered the finely lit room, ignoring the younger man's foolish-looking glare.

"We'll be staying here for about a week," Beck explained, staring seriously at Travis. "I know they can't find us now, just _don't_ do anything stupid to give away where we're hiding."

Travis rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed.

"This is your room," Beck said, motioning around him. "You've probably seen the bathroom by the looks of your goatee. You can go through all the rooms except mine and the office.

"Sir, yes sir," Travis said, saluting sarcastically.

"I'm _serious_," Beck said in his sternest voice possible.

"Oooo," Travis said sarcastically spooked, waving his hands in air.

It was Beck's turn to roll his eyes; Travis was probably going to have a lot more injuries at the end of the week.

Travis got up and walked toward the exit of the room.

"Oooo, I hope I don't come across Beck's office," Travis teased.

Scratch what he had said before; Travis was _definitely_ going to have more injuries at the end of the week.

A/N I took some lines that were in the movie but I don't think that matters. I hope you liked it. If you did, reviews are ever so appreciated. (I don't know if I made any errors but if I did, feel free to tell me."

Have a nice day,

Sarah


End file.
